Endoscope sheaths are used to cover the part of an endoscope that enters the body of a patient in many medical and dental applications. The endoscope includes a lens at its distal end. If the sheath does not abut against the whole lens, the image quality can suffer. One manner of solving this problem is to provide sheaths that are about the same size and shape as the endoscope. However, this can make introduction of the endoscope in the sheaths difficult to perform.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide an improved endoscope sheath. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such an endoscope sheath.